To clear his name
by Lvl34potato
Summary: Logan's foolhardy plan has landed his kingdom of Albion in turmoil, but his sister still remains faithful, what will she do to clear his name? What is she willing to sacrifice for her love, and what is she willing to become? (Princess x Logan, yes, it's incest if you don't like it please don't read, you have been warned.) [Rated M for upcoming chapters]


**_"For the sake of protecting you, _**  
**_I shall become evil."-servant of evil by mothy_**

_Soft hands grasped at his in a warm embrace, calming him even as his tears threatened to spill over. He stood before his father's grave, a single rose lay upon the coffin. His father, his king, now lay before him, confined within a lonely wooden box, his final resting place. He felt as if his only lifeline had just been severed, mother long since lost to him. A droplet of water ran down his bare hand, hair brushing against his skin as a light tremble resounded through the small body that stood beside him. Water logged green eyes stared up at him, set within a lovely face, a scared face, one that he loved very much. His younger sister held onto him as though she would be swept away at any moment, a thought he could not stand to bear. He kneeled down, releasing his hand from her grasp and placing it upon her cheek. Dark brown orbs stared into pools of green as he wound his arms around her much smaller frame, holding her close to his body and allowing her to cry out her fears allowing a few of his own tears to finally well over, the salty liquid running down his cheeks and soaking into her hair as he closed his eyes tightly trying to will away this day. She looked up at him, puffy eyes watching his tears fall with a depression that slowly seeped through her whole being. Brother never cried, never. A small hand reached up, brushing away his tears as he opened his eyes to look down at her. _

_ "Don't cry brother, I'm here for you." she smiled through her sadness, for however great this loss was, she could not bear to see her dear brother in such pain. He could not help the smile that creeped it's way onto his features, he grasped her tighter against him, left hand pulling her hand to his heart. Though his tears did not cease to fall he felt warm, perhaps he didn't lose his only lifeline this day._

* * *

He woke that morning, lids parting over his eyes as he turned his head to glance out the window. The sun had not yet risen above the horizon, but why had he been surprised? He was set to leave today, to the land of shifting sands, Aurora, he had willed himself to sleep early in preparation for the long voyage by sea. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, he had not told his sister that he was leaving yet, he couldn't bear to see her face, to know that with each passing day she would recede further into her shell, masking her sadness with a hollow smile. He reached up to his right side, his weak side, long fingers trailing up the course of a scar he had received on his last expedition. Shaking the thought from his mind he heard a soft knock on the door. Who would be up at this time? He could not help but ask himself this as he called for them to enter, he did not care if any maid decided they wished to walk in on him while in this state of undress. He closed his eyes, drawing his arm up to cover them as whoever had called for entrance silently slipped into the room. The lush purple carpet beneath them had nearly obscured their approach but the sweet voice that accompanied them could never be mistaken to his ears. His eyes snapped open to be greeted with her visage, a pale young woman with onyx hair that fell to her waist. He smiled at her, silently wondering why she had come from bed at such an hour. But those thoughts were for another time, for now he would simply appreciate her company as she crawled up into his bed, curling up above the sheets beside him, her grey silk nightgown brushing up against him eliciting a shiver from the older male.

"I couldn't sleep brother. " She spoke, her voice so soft it caused his heart to ache at the thought of what he would do to get out of telling her the news himself. Perhaps Jasper would be willing to do it? He sighed inwardly, of course he would, the real question was if she would ever forgive him for it. He had a feeling that she would, their bond having grown quite strong since their Father's passing. Was he willing to chance it however? Of course not, but he would put it off for as long as he could. He felt his arm being tugged away from his side, light brushes of her hair landing on his rib-cage, causing a shiver to run through his body. He turned to face her, lifting his arm to wrap it around her as she curled against him, head resting on his chest. The corners of his lips tugged up in a smile as she looked up at him, small hand resting above his beating heart. Why was it racing?

"Was something bothering you sister?" He asked, pushing his own question to the back of his mind as she lay there, absent-mindedly tracing her index finger along one of his minor scars that ran along his sternum, her nail gently grazing his skin. She glanced up at him, jade green eyes soft, half lidded with sleep. She stifled a yawn, shaking her head slowly as she did so.

"Not anymore brother. May I sleep in here tonight?" She questioned, raising her head off of his chest and propping herself up on her elbow. He smiled, hugging her closer as he moved to kiss her forehead, her gown rubbing against his bare chest, a pleasant feeling that he would be loathe to part with.

"Of course dear sister, you know I would never turn you away." He released her, leaning back down as she moved away from him, pushing the blankets down enough for her to slip beneath then and curl up into his side. She propped herself up again, reaching underneath herself and grabbing at his arm which he willingly surrendered. She pulled it up beneath her neck, cradling her head on it as though he were a pillow though he did not mind. Even if he did he doubted that he would be able to resist the soft sigh she emitted as she laced her fingers with his own. It was not an abnormal sight to see her curled up in his bed, it had been her coping strategy through their father's death, and he had been only too happy to have her there by his side.

"I love you brother." He had heard her mumble in her fading consciousness, it had brought a speed to his heart that he had thought impossible, it beat so hard it threatened to burst from his chest. Rolling over, he wrapped his free arm around her waist, holding her close to him as he slowly faded back into the realm of dreams, the sad memory of their father receding, replaced by the joy of their time together, and trepidation at their parting. He would find a way to tell, her. To make her happy at least once more before he left. As his breathing slowed, the racing images that lay just beyond his eyelids began to overtake him, but not before he could whisper his affections into her ear as she slept peacefully.

* * *

Hours later he had awoken with a groan, arm weighted down by his younger sister's head that still lay against his heated flesh. A smile found it's way upon his features, ivory whites flashing behind his outstretched lips. He held her closer to his form, burying his face in her soft hair, inhaling deeply as his eyes fluttered closed. Her soft whimper had caught him off guard, small hands clenching around his numb fingers. Opening his eyes he pulled his arm from beneath her, her small head rolling off and onto a plump pillow as her hands clawed at the silk sheets beneath her. She writhed beside him as he propped himself up, eyes moving restlessly beneath her lids and brows furrowing. He placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"shhh shhh sister, I'm here. I'm here." Her eyes opened for just a brief moment, focusing on nothing before they slid shut and her breathing steadied, body going limp. He sighed, rubbing at her shoulder absent-mindedly, how could he leave her in such a state? He reached down, removing his hand as she squirmed at the loss of his gentle touch. Pulling the blankets from his form he moved to sit upon the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and head held low. Behind him he could hear his sister's low groans, feel her twitching hands against the soft sheets. What could be troubling her so? He feared he would never find the answer. Blast it all! She would wake soon, and notice the packed cases beside his bed, see his absence, if she could not feel it retreating already. His heart clenched upon itself, seizing as he stood, dark brown eyes glancing down at her small frame that lay within his bed. How could he help soften the blow? Avo give me strength, he pleaded, placing his head in his hands and shaking it violently to force away his guilt at leaving such a fragile thing behind. But he could not take her with him, no, he could not risk her safety. He would not risk her life for his own selfish desires. Oh what a fool he was for even entertaining a thought which should never have reared it's ugly head within the confines of his mind. Willing the thoughts away he released his head, allowing his limbs to fall freely by his sides before he moved to clothe himself, donning his royal attire as usual, though he could not locate the deep red sash that normally adorned his chest, no matter, he had greater things to worry of. A long but wistful glance at her sent his heart into a raging flurry, the muscle beating with incredible ferocity. Ashamed that he had not told her sooner, the king turned, looking upon a portrait of his father and his canine companion when a solution overtook him. She may not be able to have him there while he was in Aurora, but she did not have to be alone. The thought of his father's faithful companion struck within his mind, he had carried that creature through thick and thin. Holding onto him until the end of his days, and ever onward into the future. He had been buried alongside his dear Manru, his poor guard who had once gave his life to protect him. He chanced a glance back at Aia's still restless body, once again working against the weight of the blankets atop her. Her movements pushed the grey gown she wore up high enough to cause Logan to spin on his heel, pale face flushing in unexpected embarrassment. With a sharp intake of breath he attempted to regain his composure before seeking out his butler Jasper.

The king knocked upon the chamber doors of his butler, the man within scrambling to answer whilst still taking care to look composed. His eyes widened though only by a fraction as his dark blue gaze found itself locked upon his king. Adverting them down he sucks in a sharp breath, his attire less than adequate for a visit with his majesty. He shoved himself down in a hasty bow, muttering his apologies as his wrinkling face began to flush.

"jasper, calm yourself. It is I who woke you, not the other way around. I have something I wish to ask of you, may I come in?" Logan questioned, looking down at the shorter male before him who visibly stiffened at his request. It was true that his room was clean, and though he was not disorganized he was a little unsettled by having the king enter his bed chambers, though he could not refuse his request, no matter his current state. Opening the door to his small sanctuary, king Logan entered, having the door shut behind him by the much older male.

"what do you need my King?" Jasper questioned, raising a hand to run it through his grey hair, attempting to soothe it's dissaray even as he stood within the dark confines of his room. He was entirely uncomfortable with this, being before royalty in naught but his pajamas, hair a mess and with a loss of sleep no less.

"I want a dog. A puppy. I do not know where to get one, but I thought that you might." The king's request had startled him, indeed he did know where to find a puppy, but why would Logan wish for one now? He had never once asked for such a thing in his 21 years of life. Perhaps he too wished for a noble companion to join him in his journies as his father once had.

"I do indeed sir, if you would give me a few days I could-" Jasper began, eyes straying towards the ceiling as he thought, gaze quickly snapping back to the King as he was cut off mid sentence.

"no. I do not have a few days jasper, I depart today." Logan's face was fearful, scared that he had not thought of this soon enough, that he would not be able to gift his sister with a friend before he left. Seeing the dark haze that coated his King's hopeful features Jasper inwardly sighed, closing his eyes as he allowed his head to loll to the side.  
"Of course Sir, I had forgotten." The butler amended, opening his eyes to stare at the king's feet, mind mulling over how to achieve the king's request with such a time constraint placed upon his weary shoulders. Shaking his head he had straightened his stance, looking the young king in his eyes, never-mind the time, he would achieve it, his request would not go unanswered. "I will find you one your king, this I promise." Jasper smiled at the man before him, the regal air abandoned Logan's shoulders for the first time since the passing of his father and Jasper could once again see the sheer joy that used to write itself clear upon his features. It warmed his heart, but had disappeared far too quickly, once again hidden behind the mask of restraint the Young man forced upon himself.  
"thank you Jasper. I cannot express how you will have helped me this day." Logan spoke as he moved to exit the room, wishing to leave his friend to work his magic. The butler gleamed in delight that he could be of service, but the underlying worry never left his mind. He sat on the bed, hand raking through his hair as he thought of the breed to get the young king, the knowledge that it would have to be a fighting dog was clear in his mind, but where to start. He mumbled as he stood to get dressed for the undoubtedly long day to come.

Logan walked through the halls of his castle, foolish smile plastered on his pale face, intent on returning to retrieve his young sibling as a state of melancholy rushed over him in the form of sir Walter. The heavy set man approached him, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword as the other lay at his side.

"Logan. You've been skipping your training." He spoke, deep voice echoing through the bare halls of the servant's quarters. Walter's features were set in stone, blue eyes staring intently at the young king. Logan looked away ashamed, it had been true, he had missed the last few weeks of training, putting it off by locking himself in the war room alongside a small but trusted team of soldiers from his army, and planning their latest escapade. This lovely trip to Aurora, he had been so excited about it, the treasure, the unknown, it thrilled him. But now that it loomed over his head his doubt, growing like the tide, threatened to pull him out to sea. How could he have overlooked the most precious thing in his life? His own dear Aia, she had been left alone before of course but never for this long. How was he to- Walter's grunt had snapped him from his ever wandering thoughts and back to the matter at hand, he looked up at the scruffy man, knowing that he wouldn't allow him to leave without a proper training session. He sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair as he approached the older man, shoulders slumping as he resigned to his duties.

"I know." He spoke with a clear tone of disappointment and Walter reared his head and laughed, my how his mighty king was acting like a child. Perhaps Aia was rubbing off on him? Walter shook his head in disapproval at his own thought, no. Aia was more mature than he'd have expected, acting more like an adult than many of the nobles who frequented the court. Logan's brows furrowed as he glared at Walter who stood beside him, still laughing. "are we going to do this or what?!" He snapped, cutting short the bearded man's joyous bellows, he simply cocked a brow and walked away, Logan at his heel and smirk still lingering on his lips.

* * *

Tossing and turning against the pull of the aggravating covers that binded her to the bed the young princess cries out in soft whimpers that met absent ears. Her eyes shifted about restlessly beneath her lids as she clutched at her throat, nails digging in enough to shock her awake with a silent scream on her lips. Her small hands moved down to her chest, gripping at the gown that covered her as she tried to calm her ragged breathing and slow the beating of her heart. With a quick glance about the room Aia noticed the absence of her older brother, her head throbbing in pain as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed, bare feet hitting the cool carpet with silent thanks that the fire that normally adorned his fireplace had fizzled out during the night. Tendrils of onyx hair clung to her face and her normally pale cheeks flushed from the heat trapped within the blankets that, though they had been discarded, still felt as though they encompassed her legs. A sigh left her lips as she stood, struggling to catch her balance as she swayed, a rush of pain trailing itself up to her temples. Perhaps she shouldn't have snuck some of brother's wine last night? But he seemed to be enjoying it so, she smiled, still remembering the pleased look that crossed his features as he took in the scent, though it tasted bitter to her. She would get used to it, this she knew, even brother had not liked it at first. But maybe the amount she had was a mistake on her part. She could still smell it even now, the scent of the fermented grapes had even lingered on him. Would it stay on her too? She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, a bad decision on her part but one that would correct itself, at least a little, in the minutes to come. Tilting her head to look at the window she squinted, the filtered light that passed through his drawn purple blinds still caused her eyes to water though not as much as the cases that lay packed beneath them. She cursed, silently apologizing to her brother though he was not there to hear it. She knew he had been hiding something from her but she had never expected this, he was to leave again. Tears attempted to claw their way to the surface but she pushed them back, knowing that he would be displeased if he were to come back and see her crying as she had been the year before when he told her he was going to travel to Raven-scar keep. She did not want to disappoint him, she must be strong, she must understand. Forcing a smile onto her trembling lips the small female turned to glance at the door, should she seek him out? No, he would tell her when he deemed it necessary. Walking over to the door she had decided to go mull it over a nice bath, she needed to change before roaming the halls of the castle anyway, it was not very ladylike to waltz about in her pajamas's or so Jasper had always reminded her.  
The short walk to her room was mostly uneventful, despite the fact that she had needed to cling to the walls for support, her head spinning as a passing maid began to hover over her. It had taken several minutes to convince the infuriating women that she was fine and in need of nothing more than a bath and time to fully wake up. The woman nodded, walking ahead of the young princess to go and draw a bath for her, earning a half-hearted sigh from Aia.

"Would you like help your highness?" the maid questioned, standing with her hands folded before her apron as the young princess entered the now steaming room. A simple shake of her head was all she needed to know that that the princess wished for solitude, the young woman being a very introverted person around all save for her brother, a relationship the staff found most uncommon, though they could never truly understand their strife. the Loss of both parents at such an age, no wonder the poor girl was always by her brothers side, he looked upon her so kindly it made her heart ache. Were she loved by her family even half as much perhaps she wouldn't be here today, from their neglect she had a life, and a good one at that. The woman raised her head to stare at the ceiling as she whispered a silent thanks to Avo, as well as the royal family for their kindness.

The princess stood before the hot bath with a glare at the water, the last thing she needed right now was the heat but perhaps it would help her body stop aching? She sighed as she stripped down, twisting the lock on the golden handle of the door as she slipped into the water, her pale skin beginning to turn a bright shade of pink much to her discontent. Though the water burned her sensitive flesh she could feel her aches begin to melt away with the heat as she lowered her head into the water. Lids parted over jade green eyes as the water engulfed her, onyx strands floating about her beneath the clear liquid. Her lungs strained against the pressure, and the lack of air became nearly unbearable, ribs pulsing as her heart pounded against them, but they rejoiced as she sat up, allowing herself to take a much needed breath.  
"Let's get this over with." She mumbled, speaking to herself as she leaned back to grab her soaps, uncorking a bottle and pouring the fragrant amber liquid into the palm of her hand. This was sure to be a long day.


End file.
